


Tomorrow Is Another Day

by Waynesgrayson



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when she staggers back into the protective cluster of her family her last thought before she blacks out is that she'll be okay. They'll all be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because the writers made a huge mistake in my opinion.

She stops once she reaches water. Looking down into the murky grey ripples she tells herself that if she looks hard enough she'll be able see her reflection. The thought is calming in a sense. In the back of her mind part of her is smiling at the thought, tempted to reach into the water and pull as if that action alone could clear the water and make it pristine. But she knows that it means nothing to her.

She feels the blood on her skin, soaking through her pores and mixing with her own. Mixing together until she became that of the lives she took. A killer with the blood of tormentors and criminals singing through her veins. She can't find it in herself to care. Not when it guarantees the safety of herself and those she cares most about. If it gets her and Maggie another day she'd gladly slit the throats of all those who dare to look at them wrong. Would look them in the eyes and watch whatever spark made them tick fade out and become dim and silent.

She crouches down, the cool mud seeping through the knees of her pants, staining brown. For a quick moment she feels like a kid. Reveling in the feel of nature stained clothing and the faint reminiscent smell of fresh water. But the spell is broken the moment she shoves her hand in the water. The waves lapping over her hands slowly clear them of dried grime and caked on blood and she can't help but admire the way the blood patterns in the water. Stripes and swirls appear, circling, seemingly dancing along the waters ripples. It's oddly soothing and she soon finds herself becoming immersed, eyes flickering out of focus as her mind wanders off. Part of her mind screams, telling her that it's unsafe, but another part shuts it down, placing her trust in the people who are only a few feet away. Like she has time and time again.

She allows her mind to think about Ricks gun in her hand as she slipped it out of its holster. To remember Dawns face the second she realizes what's about to happen. The minute she pulls the trigger and feels blood splash her face, as Dawns face full of shock and slow horror crumple to the ground. A face full of disbelieve. Though when the gun shot stops ringing her ears she feels good. Better then she'd been in the days since she last saw Daryl, and when she staggers back into the protective cluster of her family her last thought before she blacks out is that she'll be okay. They'll all be okay.

She thinks of all the possible repercussions of her new found strength, and wonders if this hardness will change her entirely. If it's now her turn to change like Rick and Carol have.

She smiles then. A huffed breath passes her lips as the smile unfolds, cracking and breaking her chapped lips. She shakes her head as she works the dirt out from underneath her finger nails.

It seems out of place, her smile, as smiling or being happy in this world is usually fleeting and short lived. Then again, with her new found family it was uncommon for her to go a day without feeling some sort of happiness, even if it only lasts a moment.

So she smiles, and allows the feeling to fill her body and bang around her heart. She smiles because she knows that this doesn't change her. That she'll still look after Judith and do her part in taking care of everyone. She's just better now. More willing.

She understands now.

She thought she had a grasp of this word before, that she knew it completely when the farm was taken from them and they lived off the beaten path and in constant fear and uncertainty.

But she knew it for certain now, there was no doubt, and she knew it was time to conquer it.

“Beth?”

She turns her head, looking over her shoulder. “Over here.”

She smiles again when her sister steps into view. Maggie looks annoyed, hands placed firmly on her hips, feet spread shoulder length apart, and with weapons lining her waist and back she looks ready for a fight.

But Beth knows better and continues smiling until Maggie crumbles, the stiff line of her mouth curving and wavering as she fights a smile. Soon enough she breaks, and the sweet sound of her laugh fills the silence.

Beth doesn't stop her smile from growing as Maggie crouches beside her. They stay silent, Maggie's hand rubbing circles into her back. It's soothing and familiar, and if she strains she can hear the others close by.

It's peaceful and as perfect a moment as any.

“I thought the worst.” Maggie says, looking pointedly at the water. Her voice is steady but Beth can hear the underlining waver. She sniffs and turns to face Beth, her eyes slightly pink and beginning to water, “Michonne told me that you were alive and that the rest were gone to get you and Carol.” The last words come out a whisper as Maggie smiles, “I was so relieved.” Her smile fades quickly, and a troubled expression takes its place. Her lower lip wobbles as she tries to collect herself, but her grieve leaks into her voice, “And then we got to the hospital and I-we-” tears splash down her cheeks and Beth reaches up to cup her cheek, clearing the tears away with her wet hands. Maggie laughs and some of the tension is gone. They stay like that for a small while. Beth's thumb gently rubbing up and down Maggie's cheek as she composes herself.

“And I saw Daryl carryin' you out, and the look on everyone's faces. I-I just assumed we'd lost you, and I-”

“-Maggie.”

The steadiness of her voice makes Maggie look up, and Beth feels her insides clench at her expression, a mixture of fright and hopelessness. She looks completely lost, like a child waiting for someone to hold her hand and tell her that everything will be okay.

“Maggie, I'm right here. I'm not goin' anywhere.”

Beth barely has the words out before Maggie is pulling her into her arms. She can feel her body protest to the movement, still completely sore from the hospital, but she can't find it in herself to fight. In fact, she finds herself pressing forward, trying to curl up and fit perfectly in the warm embrace. They waver and topple over into the muddy grass. Maggie makes a small noise from impact but is soon laughing, her fingers gently combing through Beth's hair as Beth settles into her sisters hold.

Beth feels it then. A sharp prickling behind her eyes and a pang in her throat as it closes up, and she does what she hasn't had time to do the past few days. She cries, and Maggie holds her close, rubbing her back and whispering words of love and reassurance, and Beth can't find it in herself to care, because she's alive, her sister's alive, and so are the rag tag group of people she loves so dearly.

They're safe for now, and that's all that matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here: http://waynesgrayson.tumblr.com/  
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
